


Intoxicating smell

by Ambreignsonly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, surnaturel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignsonly/pseuds/Ambreignsonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean become a werewolf and the smell of his best friend never smell so good. Dean doesn't know what to do all he know it he needs this scent so he do what he thinks is the best he steal Roman shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roman's smell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if you read this it's probably really bad but I thought I could post it anyway and sorry for all the mistakes I usually talk French so it's probably full of it. Hope you'll like it...

Dean was a normal teen, well till his 17 birthday. After his 17 birthday, things started to change a bit, not all at the same time but Dean noticed somes changes, like how his best friend smell good, really good, so good that he was becoming addicted. it's been near a month that Dean started to steal Roman's shirt, so far he had 4 shirts in his closet and he couldn't just give them back to Roman could he ? No he couldn't because what could he possibly say? Sorry for stealing your clothes but you smell so god damn good? No he couldn't do that.Dean didn't know why he found his smell so appealing but now he just couldn't not smell him, even when he wasn't near him he could smell his addictive odor. Well, he didn't understand till he felt the urge to go in the forest to run and he felt his bones cracking and his body hurt like a bitch.  
After that he knew that something was wrong. Particulary when he found out he was stuck in a wolf state for all the time the moon was out. When he came back home his mom talked to him explaning to him that she didn't talked about that to him because he just had 50% to be a werewolf, his father was human. Now that she knew he was, she answered his question then she asked him with a bit of hesitation. "So have you and Roman mated yet?"

"Did we what?" Dean felt his mouth fall open at the question, his mother didn't seem pertubated by his reaction and continued. " I mean I wanted to ask that for a while since you smell like him all the time... I mean you don't need to be mated but... Are you together? "  
Dean eyes were wide. " You smell him too? " His mother laughed . " Of course I do! So why do you smell like him, I mean I know you two are friends but it almost hides all of your odor, he would have to be on you all the time to put his smell on you like that... Well maybe he's just trying to mark you."

" Why on hell would he want to mark me?"  
His mom looked at him with judgement. "Well because all of his family, him included, are werewolf."  
" You kidding right? "  
"Not at all. I suppose he can smells himself on you all the time and I bet he likes it!"  
"WHAT? Shit no!"  
" What you don't have to freak it's current, all the wolf mark-"  
"YEAH BUT HE DIDN'T, I DID IT. "  
" What?" Dean's mom looked confuse  
" I stole his shirt for a month now!" Dean smiled stupidly without his consentement at the tought of the incredible scent of Roman." He smell soooo good, so I stole his shirt and sleep with it, that's why I smell like him. I didn't know he could smell it!"

His mother laughed at him for a while before she could talk again then: " Oh baby you're in love. Tell me how does he smell for you?"  
"Well... I don't know maybe like coconut and cinnamon roll and I don't know like forest or fresh cut grass you know? "  
"That's a very good smell Baby, to me Roman smell like coconut and wet dog."  
Dean mouth fall open at that he couldn't believe it. " What? No it can't be Roman scent, you're wrong, he smell so good!"  
"Well, for me Roman doesn't scent anything special, but you know maybe he could just think that because you're a lot together you smell like him or maybe it dosen't bother him."  
Dean just didn't know what to think anymore, he didn't wanted to think about it.  
" Can we just-" His phone rang and he answered quickly." Hey"  
"Hey Dean I know we were suppose to just be home and play video games, but I don't know what I did or what happenned I have like 2 t-shirts left, would it be okay if we go to the mall to buy me somes?"  
Dean sudenly nervous and very uncomfortable. " Uhm... Yeah...I mean it's okay we can go..."  
"You okay? You seem weird..Are you sick?" Dean felt himself blush. "What? No i'm fine."  
"Okay...See you tomorrow then.." yeah, bye." Dean hunged up and felt guilty.  
"Do you think I could just... Give him his shirt back? "  
"Yes, you could but your scent gonna be everywhere on it. I could give you money and you could put it in his pocket or something?"  
"Oh my god mom you're the best, thanks."  
His mom laughed and give him some money from her pocket. Dean smiled and they ate in peace just watching the TV. When Dean was in his bed this night he thought about his conversation with his mom then it hitted him. He run off of his bed and out of his room to his mom, who just looked at him with wide eyes. "Baby what's wrong?"  
"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"  
She tried to hide her smirk but it failed. " Oh you're not?"  
"No."  
"Baby, the way you described his scent tell me otherwise and if you could have seen your face. You're in love with him. Any wolf could tell Dean, you need his smell it's your wolf, he wants him he just know it's him"  
"What? No way!"  
"Why not? What's wrong with him?"  
" NOTHING IS WRONG WITH HIM!" Dean's voice was embarrasingly high and he couldn't help but blush." I mean...You know...He's my best friends."  
"So you don't think he's cute? "  
"Yes.NO! MOM STOP. You aren't going to make me say something I don't think."  
His mother took his phone and looked at him. " So it doesn't bother you if I tell your cousin that I want her to meet your cute best friend?"  
"Not at all."Dean tried to bluff he didn't think his mom would seriously do it, but inside he was burning of jealousy. When he saw his mom composing a number then pressing her cell phone to her hear he couldn't controle it anymore his arms were moving by themselves and took the phone off her screaming "MOM NO!" before realising she didn't call anyone. 'Shit' he thought.  
"Got you. I know my baby! Dean, just when you talk about him your eyes are brigther and you smile stupidly. Don't take a genius to reconize the signs."  
"Argh! Mom!" Dean blushed and turned back to return to his room.  
"I love you too Baby!"  
He closed his door and went under the cover.He slept too well for all the thoughts that were in his head yesterday night. He ckecked the time and saw it was near to 11h50. Shit, Roman was supposed to be at his place in less than an hour and he didn't do anything. He cleaned his room real quick and went in the shower. When he finished his shower it was 12h20. He ran downstair and his mom looked at him. "Do you just got out of the shower?" " Yeah I'm late, I know. I eat and then me and Roman are going to go buy him shirt, we should be back before diner, I have my phone just text me if there is anything okay?"  
"Yeah no problem, I made egg and baccon, bread on the table."  
"Thanks mom!"  
" Bye baby! " She said closing the door behind her. Dean was still eating when Roman knocked on the door it was 12:40 . He screamed at him to come in and Roman does it.  
"Hey man you-...Are you still eating?"Roman looked at the food on the plate. "mhyeash" When Roman looked at Dean he saw that his mouth was full.  
"Gross." Dean swallowed his food and smiled."sorry i woke up late just give me a minute!" That when he realized he was still just with his towel and he blushed.  
"Go brush your theet I'm going to get your clothes. " Dean nodded and then screamed. " NO SHIT. DON'T, I'M GOING!" when Dean arrived up stairs Roman looked at him with wide eyes then he smirked, running toward Dean's room. Dean then run after him jumping on Roman to keep him away from the closet.  
"What are you hiding in there ?"  
"Nothing it's just... You know my underwear and...I Just don't okay. "  
" Well must be something important"  
"Why didn't you tell me ? "  
"Tell you what? " Roman seemed confused.  
"What you are."  
Roman laughed and looked at him. " Like you told me ? "  
" What ? I know since yesterday! You know for a while. "  
" Would you have believe me if had?"  
Dean knew he probably woudn't have so he looked down. " Yeah good point okay... Can you just...humm..Go out just a minute ? "  
Roman got out of his room then Dean opened his closet taking Roman's shirt and sniffing it. He felt like he was on a cloud. He then took his clothes and put it on. He brushed his theet and went downstairs. Roman was waiting on the couch and when he heard Dean he got up. Dean was a bit uncomfortable but just tried to relaxe. " So are you going to tell me?"  
Dean looked at him wide eyes and he felt nervous. " Tell you what? "  
Roman looked at him incredulously. "Your closet, what's in it?"  
Dean looked down. " No, i won't tell you okay. It's embarrassing and... Can we just go? "  
" What are you collectionning my shirts in there ?" Roman tried to joke but when he saw the look on Dean face and how he seemed uncomfortable and nervous Roman couldn't help but laugh. "You kidding right?"  
"ugh.."  
" You didn't want me to see my own shirt? That's it? "  
"Yeah... Well..I ugh.."  
"Since when are you stealing my shirt?"  
"Since my birthday..." Dean mumbled so low that Roman almost didn't hear him. He frowned then looked at Dean curiously." Why?"  
Dean felt his cheeks heat up, so much it was burning him. "I-...Yo-...I like your scent."  
Roman laughed for a bit then smiled at him. "You could have asked for a shirt I would have give you one!" Dean's head snapped up so fast his neck cracked. He looked at Roman with wide eyes. "Can you just give me back my shirt? "  
"What? No. They're mine. You said you wanted to buy news t-shirt."  
"Yeah"Roman chuckled."Because I had 2 t-shirt left. Just give me the ones you don't use anymore and I'm going to give you others with my odor."  
"You don't mind? "  
"Ugh...No in fact I like it because you smell like me all the time and...Well it's just like our scent is mixed and...it's just like if we're mated and I like it...I thought it was because we were always together now i understand."  
" You like the fact that it looks like we're..mated.."  
Roman blushed hard.  
" Yeah...I mean it's just like...My wolf like it and I think you're cute and I like your scent too."  
"So you're in love with me? "  
"ugh...Maybe? "  
Dean didn't know if he ever been this happy in his life. He pratically jumped on Roman and placed his head in the crook of Roman's neck, sniffing at him.  
"Are you smelling me?"  
"Maybe..."  
Dean tongue pocked out and he licked Roman neck. God how he felt good. Roman's smell was intoxicating. Roman Put his nose in Dean's hair and breathed. They stayed like that for a while before Dean spoke. " Can we still go buy a hoodie? I want you to wear it then i'm going to take it back."  
"yeah we can, but you really have to give me some of my shirts back."  
"if you give me the others I can do that." Dean turned aroud and took Roman's hand to lead him to the door.  
"Dean? "  
"Humm..?" Roman pulled on his hand making him turns and took his face between his hands kissing him. Dean was surprise for a moment but he felt his wolf reacting, he was already kissing back. Roman licked his bottom lips and Dean opened him welcoming his tongue with his own. Shit that was the best kiss they both ever had. Dean didn't want it to end but well even werewolf needed oxygene. They separate and they both looked stupid. "what about we go buy that shirt tomorrow?"  
Dean just smiled dumply while nodding. Roman took his hand and leaded him in Dean's room. That's going to be a hell of a night Dean thought.


	2. 'Mine'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confessing their mutual love Dean and Roman just have fun and...Maybe Dean had just fucked up things when he wanted to do the opposite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised the chapter two, I know it's late but I posted it!   
> Well thanks for the comment even if it was just one I just hate when I start to read something and the author never finish it so well hope you like this one and sorry for my mistakes!!

Dean and Roman were upstairs when Dean broke the silence. " Since when did you know you were in love with me ?" Roman looked at him, surprised and flustered. "Well, I turned in may... we're in December... add maybe a year to that... well like.. one year and a half?" Dean felt himself freeze. "a...a year..a year and a half? Why didn't you tell me? " Roman looked at him exasperated. "Well from the one who stole my T-shirts for a month I think it's a bit insulting.." "one point for you." Roman looked at him I think you lost your count there baby boy, I'm at 3 points this morning! " Dean just sighed and walked towards his room. Dean was in fact a inch taller than Roman but the latter was more built and because of that he looked smaller. Roman followed him and encircled his waist with his arms. Dean felt Roman sniffing his hair and he felt the urge to make a comment. "Well, who are sniffing who now uh? " "I am sniffing you because I love your odor. " Roman whispered in his ear and his voice was lower, smooth but a bit rough. Dean liked his voice it sent shivers down his spine and Roman chuckled. "You're horny." Dean felt himself blush and tried to stutter a answer but he just could. The word just didn't make sense.  
"I-what? You're the-...how can you... it's.."  
"I can smell when you are aroused you smell so fucking good right now you have no idea... You're driving me crazy!" Roman placed soft kisses on Dean's neck, who turned his head leaving him more place, then started nibbling on the soft skin. Dean couldn't help the high pitched moan that escaped him and all his face down to his chest burned from embarrassment. Dean opened his mouth to excuse himself but he heard Roman groan in his neck. Then it hit him, the small change in Roman's scent, stronger, a bit more bitters but still so sweet to his nose, desire. His wolf was boiling inside he just wanted Roman to be close, closer, the closest he could be. Dean wanted Roman to be closer. The words mate and mine made their way to Dean head and he felt like he needed to tell it out loud but he couldn't find the courage to do it... 

" I like the way you sound,your taste and your smell... Oh my god.. Dean can I make you feel good? Please let me make you feel good.."  
"yes, damn yes. you can do everything you want with me." Roman removed Dean's shirt and took a step back to look at Dean, a appreciative humm slipping out of his mouth. The Samoan carressed Dean's chest and belly with his hands then bent down to kiss his collar bone. Dean pushed his hips up to Roman's and let his arms encircled Roman's neck.  
Roman groaned and let out a 'mine', Dean couldn't help but say a rough 'mate' in answer. They went to Dean's room and headed for the bed instantly the smaller one under the other who was placed between his legs and their hips collided making them moan. The black haired man was removing the other pants while Dean was pulling his shirt up to remove it. 

"You sure you're okay with that?" Roman asked a bit nervous and his voice full of concerns. "Fuck yes." Dean voice was sure. "but I think it's not fair you still have your clothes please remove it." Roman did as he was asked and left his boxer on. "Better!" They checked each other then Dean was the first to move, softly taking Roman's clothed cock in his hand caressing it from the shaft to the head again and again till Roman was moaning and groaning a strangled 'stop'. Roman took off Dean's brief and carefully took his dick in his hand discovering how he felt then he bent down and licked at the slit and the head making the blond's hips jerk and moan. 

"aaah.. shit Ro just put it in your mouth already.." Dean was hard and his hips was buckling trying to put more in the Samoan mouth. Roman putted his hands on Dean's hips pinning him on the bed, and putted the head in his mouth sucking, making the other hiss. Just when Dean was enjoying it Roman's mouth got off of his cock and when he pulled himself up on his elbows he felt a wet finger at his entrance. Moaning Dean let his head fall to the pillow and he heard Roman said a 'turn around ' so he did, lifting his ass in the air while his head was on the pillow. The finger was back and he felt a small pressure. It wasn't new to him because well...He already had fingered himself but his fingers wasn't long enough or he just wasn't able to angle his finger to reach this bundle of nerves that were in there somewhere. He was excited. When Roman's finger pushed in Dean trusted back and asked for more. 

" I'm okay please just... more I want more. " So Roman gave him another finger and crooked them just right on his prostate. "Holly shit. Ro! Oh my god right there." Ro trusted his finger brushing the bundle of nerves and he heard Dean moan, loudly and high and it went directly in his cock. "Oh damn Dean you're so beautiful right now. I can't wait to be in this tight heat.." "Go. shit I want you just... give me your dick. please."  
"Shit, you're sure? " "Stop asking that and put your dick in my ass now." Roman wasted no time lubing his cock with saliva and he entered slowly in Dean, making them both moan. "Shit Dean you're so tight it feel so good. Damn. I'm not gonna last long. " "me neither just move already" 

The Samoan listened to the blonde and trusted his hips and it felt so good so he did it again and again till they are both panting and really close. He accelerated and Dean came on his cover groaning Roman's name his hole clenching around Roman's cock pushing him off the edge, his came in Dean and collapsed on the bed just beside Dean. They spooned and felt asleep, naked over the cover. 

Dean woke up with Roman's hair in his face and all his and Roman come was gross so he decided to go take a shower, he succeeded to get out of the bed without waking up Rome and he headed to the shower even if he felt very hungry, realizing that they didn't eat last night... His mom had probably smell his lover scent and presence and had let them sleep. Once Dean finished his shower he got back in the room were he found Roman still fast asleep he kissed him on the cheek and heard a sad ' you took a shower'. "Well yeah I was gross."  
'put one of my shirt and come back here' Roman voice was full of sleep and Dean laughed while putting Roman's t-shirt. He felt the black haired man sniff him and let out a small sigh of contentment. 'Way better now our smells are all mixed.' The smaller man smiled at that and kissed him on the mouth. "C'mon we have to eat and we have to meet Tyler and Dolph today." Roman groaned "don't want you to smell like Dolph." Roman looked at him then:"you're mine now."

The blond felt his heart beat going crazy at that and pecked Roman's lips again. "All yours, but you have to shower and get up" "okay.." So he got up and went to the shower. After what felt like hours to Dean Roman got out of the shower. Dean had put all the cover in the washing machine. He was on his bed texting Dolph to know what they were doing today and they were okay to all stay home and play video games. When Dean looked up Roman was sniffing at his old shirt and Dean couldn't help but smile. "You smell so god damn good. " "Yeah you too." Roman putted his old shirt back on and his yesterday's jean. "Dolph and Tyler are going to be there in an hour, maybe two" "umm" Roman practically groaned. They went downstairs and Dean's mom was on the couch smirking. "Soo.. When I came back yesterday I found it smelled like...I don't know maybe... Like sex? " "Ugh mom... Don't." 

His mother laughed and looked at him, then at Roman, who gulped.  
"You better be a nice and good mate for him or you'll never see that thing again." She said pointing at his crotch.  
"Ugh.. Yeah totally..I..euh.." Roman didn't know if he should feel embarrassed or scared to death. "MOM! Don't scare him!You know him he's just a care bear..or should I say care wolf? Anyway the point is no death treat!" He went to the kitchen and took what his mom had baked for breakfast putting it in two plates and handed one to Rome. They ate in front of the television and then cuddled when Dolph and Tyler arrived they saw them and looked at them curiously. "So... Since when are you together?" Tyler arched a brow looking a bit insulted. "Yesterday actually, Tyler." Roman looked up at Tyler "its not like I was hiding it to you man." Tyler relaxed a bit and Dolph took Dean in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you man." Dean tensed because he knew Ro wouldn't like it, so he got out of the hug and excused himself to go to his room and take another shirt of Roman thinking this would help the situation, 'like that I'll still smell like him' he thought. 

When he went downstairs he knew he was fucked. "Hey isn't that the shirts you had lost?" Tyler looked at Roman pointing the shirt the Samoan was wearing, then turning to Dean. "Isn't it another of your shirt you had lost? " he asked pointing at Dean's t-shirt. 'Shit' Dean thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it maybe i'll post another part but a short one, but that's if I have time anyway I think this is a acceptable end for now... Don't be shy and tell me what you think !


End file.
